


Indulgence

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen is pushy in bed and Alibaba has strong feelings about this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Kouen, Alibaba has learned from painstaking experience, can often be single-minded in the extreme. 

To the best of his knowledge, this doesn’t really stop being the case in bed.

“Are you even trying?” The question comes out a half-growl as rough hands take tight hold of his hips and suddenly, Alibaba is stuffed full and gasping, heat edged with pain filling him as his fingers curl against Kouen’s tense shoulders, digging into skin. 

“Better,” Kouen murmurs against Alibaba’s neck, and even there he can feel the tiny tremors that run through the younger man’s body against his lips.  Every shivering moan, every little gasping “ _Ah_ ” Alibaba lets out hits Kouen’s ear with a puff of hot breath.  The skin under his callused palms is burning up, too, and even the tears welling in Alibaba’s eyes feel warm when they drop down onto Kouen’s shoulders.  They both run hot, to the point where it’s almost uncomfortable to touch but they do anyway.   

Kouen doesn’t wait—he never does, and if Alibaba wanted someone who would take their time with him, then he wouldn’t be in Kouen’s bed.  So Kouen’s fingertips press more insistently against Alibaba’s hips as he raises the boy up and then pulls him back down on his cock, and if the bruises that form bother Alibaba later then the boy can just get another, more gentle lover to kiss them better. 

“I—I can do it myself you know,” Alibaba snaps as he tries to take back control of his own movements, his thighs trembling as he urges his body to move in opposition to Kouen’s directions. 

“Really?” Kouen responds, a challenge in his voice as his hands leave Alibaba’s hips in favor of running down his firm thighs.  “Because it seems to me that all your muscle is for show.”

It’s with an irritated huff that Alibaba plants his hands firmly on Kouen’s shoulders and pushes him back down onto the bed.  He only succeeds—and he  _knows_  he only succeeds—because Kouen lets him and that makes humiliation burn within him just as surely as does his determination to prove himself. 

Alibaba thinks he spends an awful lot of time proving himself to Kouen.

But now’s not really the time for thinking.  Now’s the time for rolling his hips down to meet Kouen’s thrusts, for lifting himself up on legs that are just a  _little_  shaky before dropping himself back down on the older man’s cock, over and over again until everything is slick and hot and so, so  _good_. 

“Lazy slut, can’t you work any faster?” Kouen asks; the words are a tease, almost affectionate by Kouen’s standards.  Yet the sharp  _slap_  he delivers to Alibaba’s ass is anything but teasing, the unexpected sting of his bare palm against flesh making Alibaba tighten around him and they both groan at that, before Kouen gives up on restraint and rolls them over so that Alibaba is the one on his back, legs in the air and his hips lifted up so Kouen can fuck him properly. 

Damn, but this what Alibaba comes here for—for that single-minded intensity of Kouen’s that leaves him fucked out and sore down to his bones.  Bent double, with his knees nearly pressed to his chest, it’s impossible for Alibaba to stop the shouts and gasps that are forced out of him with every powerful thrust, impossible to do more than take the bruises, the brutality, the powerlessness, and be  _grateful_  for it.

And Kouen sees it, the moment when the desire to fight becomes the desire to  _take_ , to scrabble at whatever’s given to him the same way his fingernails drag over Kouen’s neck, his shoulders, his arms.  There’s nothing quite like it for Kouen, to see the heat of Alibaba’s body reflected in his eyes in such an unexpected way, warm and malleable like gold, like his spine that curves so beautifully under the pressure Kouen exerts against him. 

“Ca-can’t  _breathe_ ,” Alibaba murmurs, looking not at all unhappy with that fact. His face glows bright pink, his tears nearly jewel-like against his flushed skin, his lips moving like he wants to say more but just doesn’t have the  _air_  to beg.  Kouen knows that sign, knows it means he should take advantage of his height to lean forward, to seal his lips over Alibaba’s and swallow the loud moan the boy lets out as he comes hard between them, painting his own stomach and chest with his spend.  Kouen allows himself to lose control then, thrusting hard into Alibaba’s tight, shivering heat as he finds his own release. 

The minute he’s out of Kouen’s hold Alibaba stretches out and rolls onto his stomach, sore and tingly with all kinds of happy hurts.  “You’re really the  _worst_ ,” he mutters into Kouen’s pillows, before using them to smother the yelp he lets out when Kouen delivers another slap to his ass. 

“If you don’t like it, don’t come here,” Kouen replies gruffly, not nearly so offended as he pretends to be.

“S’not what I mean, jerk,” Alibaba says, but the words are all hopelessly muffled. 

“Get some sleep, brat,” Kouen responds, laying one hand on Alibaba’s hair, his fingers sliding into the strands.  “And if I see you again after tomorrow, it’ll be too soon.”

“The  _worst,_ ” Alibaba repeats with a huff, even as he turns toward the other’s unexpectedly gentle touch.

Alibaba will be coming back again, and they both know it.

They both look forward to it, too.

And if they hate that about themselves, well, it’s only just a little.


End file.
